1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretchable legless chair having a seat portion and a back portion which interlock with each other by movement of weight, thereby enabling the stretching and bending of the spinal column and which is usable ordinarily as an legless chair.
2. Prior Art
Recently, it is a striking tendency for the spinal column to be bent because of the bad posture of children and adults. An apparatus to rectify such bad posture or stretch and bend the spinal column is now in popular in facilities or an ordinary family.
The apparatus as mentioned above, called an exercise unit, have such shortcomings that they need a wide space to accomodate them and much time and labor for fabrication and operation thereof. Inasmuch as these units aim to maintain health, they are not put into a practical use at the present stage other than maintaining a health so these units are difficult to continuously use.
The chair used in general is manufactured only for use in sitting thereon. With such arrangement of a chair, there is a problem of giving pain to those who sit on the chair for a long period of time thereby allowing the spinal column to be crooked due to a load applied to the spinal column.